why why oliver why
by mileyandoliverfan4life
Summary: mileys dad thinks oliver is the perfect guy will things go wrong please read and review
1. Chapter 1

What if lily was the stupid one what if Oliver was the one to comfort her when josh left what if mileys dad thought Oliver was the right boy for her

Miley he said it was the worst day of his life

Lily he also said he hates Hannah Montana but we decided to leave that out

Oliver leave nowwwww

Lily fine but you will miss me

Robbie you know I bet one day there will be a guy that likes every thing about you miles wont be anything like josh

Miley thinks but it will take sometime getting over it


	2. Chapter 2

A week later olivers parents left on vacation for a month and lily is sick so oliver went to stay over mileys house

Robbies pov

Wait I remember I said that there will be a perfect boy for miley and the perfect boy is oliver o my god I cant think that or can I I better tell miley

At breakfast

Oliver thinks for letting me stay mr stewart

Robbie no problem hey miley your perfect boy is a step away

Miley what????????????????

Robbie I think you know what I mean

After breakfast

Mileys pov

Oliver is in the shower and im waiting for him to come out so I am thinking about what my dad said erlier …………………….. wait is he talking about oliver ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he cant be.

Oliver miley your dad wants to see us in the kitchen

Downstairs

Robbie miley your perfect guy is oliver and im sorry to say but he does like every thing about you

Both miley and oliver what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miley ran to her room slamed and locked the door poor oliver now he has no choice but to sleep on the couch hmmmmmmmmm I wonder why mileys dad let oliver sleep in her room with her

A week passed miley and oliver were ignoring eachother when the doorbell rang it was lilly now oliver was the onley one downstairs so he did not wanna be rude and anwer someones door sooo he called out

Oliver mr stewart door

Robbie why don't you get it

Oliver that would be rude

So Robbie got the door then when lily came in oliver told lily all about it

Miley came downstairs with her eyes red from crying the whole week

Lily im sorry miley maby if I did not get sick then this would have not happen

Miley its ok lily

Lily well have to go pack you see im going to flordia to watch a movie being filmed

Bye

Then lily ran out the door leaving miley and her dad

Where did oliver go

Did he run away

This story hasent even started

You think it started but it really didn't

You see your mind plays tricks on you well…………………………………………………………….

It did start but its onley the beginning

So it barley started

You see I don't even know why oliver ran away

That was a last minute thing ill have to think of it

But don't worry im a fast thinker

So stay tuned in the next chapter youll find a moliver connection

Maby he will come back by hearing her song on the radio


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was walking and walking he had just passed their school 5 minutes ago

He heard a song Hannah montanas song

If we were a movie youd be the right guy and id be the best friend that youd fall in love with in the end wed be laughing watching the sunset fade to black show the names play the happy sooooong

That song was stuck in his head he loved that song he even sang it and night in a boy version and sometimes he sang it when he was sad about losing a girl you see he thinks he lost miley as a friend

oliver

if we were a movie youd be the right girl and id be the best friend that youd fall in love with in the end wed be laughing watching the sunset fade to black so the names play the happy song

he was sad he thought miley hated him he thought noone was looking for him cause he didn't hear any body calling oliver he hated that name oliver he prefers mitchel but his mom thought it was a cute name so sometimes he pretends his name is mitchel

at mileys house miley cryed even more

miley he proubly hates me now dad I cant go find him you go

Robbie don't worry he will proubly come back sooner or later I mean its already 6 o clock

Will oliver come back

He might he might

not


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver nedded to come back miley might of hated him but in his past years he had learned that miley would never hate him he thought she looks up to him since he is 3 months older but he acts like he is younger

So he came home but the onley person home was Jackson

Oliver whers miley

Jackson looking for you I mean I cant believe you made miley cry

Oliver miley was crying cause I left

He soon rushed out the door into the cold cold night looking for miley he was scared she was the onley one out at night since it was 8 o clock and her dad wasent with her since he saw her dad in the living room

Will oliver find miley

Will miley be looking for oliver

Why cant oliver and miley see that they are ment to be


	5. Chapter 5

Miley o he proudly hates me I know it

Miley like having Oliver as a friend she loved how he was always nice to her but sometimes mean to lily

She looks up to him since he is older but she doesn't it show and since lily is the youngest by a month she looks up to Oliver and miley but she shows it all the time so she can be pretty annoying o and he taught her how to play what hurts the most on the gaiter she knows all the lyrics and saw the music video it made her cry

Miley (singing watt hurts the most)

What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and

Watching you fly away never knowing what could have been and not knowing that loving you is wat I was trying to do

That was the treos favorite song and whenever thay fought and wanted to get back to being friend they sang it and then they were friends the very next day they called it the lucky song

Oliver mileyyyyyyyy mileyyyyyyyy where are you

Miley herd the voice it was oliver she looked behind her it was oliver

Miley oliver where were you

Oliver I thought you hated me so I ran away

Miley oliver I would never hate you you I thought you hated me

Oliver miles I would never hate you

So that's the end well they did live happily ever after


End file.
